Canines and Cinnamon Rolls
by awesomeninjaperson12
Summary: Hinata heals Kiba after Pain's attack on the village. What will Kiba think when she tells him about Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Kiba's point of view. Please no hating. This is my second fanfic and my first romance one. So it might suck. Please comment on how you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>I winced as Hinata grabbed my arm. She started to disinfect it. There was a long, trailing cut going down my arm. Sakura was healing the other shinobi that was injured during Pain's attack. So Hinata offered to wrap it up for me. I couldn't rufuse.<p>

"Sorry Kiba-kun," Hinata said. "I may not be a medical ninja, but I know the basics. It looks like it hurts"

She started to spread some yellow ointment on my arm with her fingers. I felt them go up and down my arm. I blushed.

"I-It's nothing," I stuttered. "It doesn't hurt at all."

I yelp in pain as she started wrapping the bandage around my arm. She giggled. I look down at my arm, and then at her hands.

_They look very soft, _I thought.

I blushed madly at the thought and shook my head really fast from left to right.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

I looked away, feeling embarrassed. Why is she healing me if she's injured herself? That fight from Pain looked deadly. I shook my head again, thanking god that she lived. I was so relieved when I saw her eyes open when Sakura was healing her.

I saw Naruto walk by. Hinata did too. She looked away from him, blushing and smiling to herself.

I felt a bit of jealousy and anger in the pit of my stomach.

"What do you like about him so much?" I said trying not to sound annoyed.

She looked surprised at first, then she looked at the ground blushing and twiddled her fingers.

My annoyance rised.

She finally looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Well," She said shyly. "I like a lot of things about him."

I felt a vein on the side of my head pop. _How can you honestly like a moron like him? _I thought. _He doesn't even return your feelings, let alone notice your feelings!_

"He's the first boy I ever liked." She went on. "I think I may even love him."

That hurt a lot. I probably already knew that. But I felt as if I just got punched in the face by her.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What is it that Naruto has that I don't?" I uttered angrily.

"Kiba-kun! That hurts!"

"What is it?" I growled.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

I immediately let go, surprised at hard I squeezed her hand. I didn't even relize it.

I looked up at her. She looked at me with a terrified look on her face as if she were a scared cat cornered by a dog. She started to back away from me and turned around taking a few quick steps away. I got to my feet and ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Kiba-kun?" She said nervously.

"I'm sorry Hinata." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

I buried my face in her back. I don't let go. I won't let Naruto have her. I will get her to love me, like I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters to come! Please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic involving romance. The next chapter won't be so dramatic.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. This chapter won't be so dramatic as the first one. Please reveiw! :D**

* * *

><p>Its been a few days after the incident. Hinata has been ignoring me since then. <em>I really have to control my temper <em>_sometimes, _I thought._ I'm such an idiot. She probably hates me now. I can't get that look she gave me out of my head._

"What am I going to do Akamaru?" I sighed.

He whined and sat next to me. I start banging my head on the side of the building.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said a low deep voice behind me.

I yelled out in suprise, twirled around to face the person behind me, and did a fight stance. It was just Shino.

"Oh,"I sighed in relief. "Its just you."

"What were you doing?"

"Banging my head on the wall."

"Why?"

"Um... to release stress?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You know, telling your teammates whats wrong helps bond trust in a team-"

"Yes Shino, I get it."

He's always saying weird stuff like that. Sometimes he gets so quiet that I forget he's even there. Then he gets hurt by it. He's such a weird guy. But I can't deny that he is my best friend. I see Hinata walk our way. I hide behind Shino, and she doesn't notice me. I sigh with relief and sadness.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Shino said.

I told him what happened.

"You are a moron." He sighed.

I slumped over with depression.

"I know."

"Well you are going to apologize."

He starts dragging me towards Hinata.

"Wait Shino! No!" I yell out.

He dragged me to her and threw me in front of her.

"Well, goodbye guys. We need to see Kurenai at the hospital in a hour"

"Wait don't leave m-"

He disappeared, leaving behind a puff a of smoke. There was a awkward silence. I clear my throat and scratch the back of my head.

"Uh, Hey Hinata."

She looks at me timidly and says, "H-Hello Kiba-kun."

"Well, about yesterday..."

I get on my hands and knees and bow my head.

"I'm sorry. I was acting weird yesterday."

She didn't say anything.

"And the reason for that is," I go on. "Well... I was, Um."

I paused for a bit trying to think of something. Then I go on.

"I was... high."

"You were high?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh, yes. That's it! That ointment you were using... The smell was really strong. And you know how my nose is these days."

"Oh, well... If that's the case..."

"So please forgive me."

"Well then," She said. She gave me a small awkward smile and said, "I forgive you. Please get up."

I get to my feet. I feel like jumping for joy, but then I feel guilty. Of course she's going to believe me. She trusts me and thinks of me as her friend. The word 'friend' rings in my head. I try to ignore it.

I try to break the awkwardness and say, "Well we should probably visit Kurenai now."

"Oh, yes. Let's go"

We're half towards the hospital when I see Team Gai. When we walk past them, I see Neji give me the death glare.

_Oh shit, _I say in my head. _If he hears about the incident, he's going to byakugan my ass to the next century._

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters to come! :D I really liked this chapter. Please review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished! This is the last chapter. Sorry if the last few chapters are choppy. Its a habit and try I not to make so choppy. So sorry if the story sucks. Please reveiw! :D**

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the hospital. That bastard, Shino! Putting me in such a awkward moment. Oh well. At least Hinata and I made up.<p>

We walk into Kurenai's room. She's rounder than ever! Of course If I told her that, she'll probably team up with Neji and they'll beat me to a pulp. So I kept my mouth shut the whole time.

Team 8 walks out and we exit the hospital.

"Well, goodnight Hinata. Goodnight Shin-"

Shino was gone. Their was only a puff of smoke where he once stood. That bastard. Its the same thing all over again.

"Umm, want me to walk you home?" I asked slowly.

"Sure."

We were silent the entire way there.

**A few weeks later:**

I'm walking back home with Akamaru at my heels, when I see Hinata sitting down on the ground. She's sitting silently, hugging her knees. She looks depressed. I walk over there slowly.

"Uh, Hey Hinata? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. I ask again.

"Hinata? Did something happen?"

Still silence.

"Did that bastard Naruto say something to you?" I asked angrily.

She shook her head and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Naruto didn't do anything." She whispered a bit louder.

"Then what happened?"

"Sakura..."

"Sakura? What about Sakura?"

Then I remembered. She's depressed about Sakura's confession. Somehow she heard about it. But she must know that Sakura was lying to stop Naruto from going after Sasuke.

"I know she's not lying." She said as if she was reading my mind. "Sakura is a very honest girl. Even thought she doesn't know it yet, I can tell she really loves him."

I see a tear roll down her cheek. I outstretched my arms, wrapped them around her, and started hugging her.

"Kiba-kun?" She asks blushing.

"I love you Hinata." I whisper.

I can feel her getting more red.

"What?"

I look up and look at her straight in the eyes.

"I said, I love you... Hinata."

She blushed and looks away. I grab her face and turn it towards me. I kiss her on the nose.

"Please don't ignore my feelings," I say. "Don't be like Naruto. Please notice them."

She smiled sweetly, but shyly, and said, "Okay."

She hugged me back. We stayed like that for what seems like years. I look off into the distance and I see Shino. He nods his head in approval and walks away. That bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished! I can't think of any story ideas at the moment. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
